Maybe Tomorrow
by Little Ghost
Summary: Parties, friends, mistakes, drunken choices... In other words this means a road trip. Well, not a normal one anyway... AN:This is a lot better than my other fic! PLEASE REVIEW! Usual couplings


**Hehe, it's me Little Ghost. Hope you all like this story better than my other one - I do! ...Enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you readers enjoy reading it. This chapter is done from Paine's point of view. And if you were wondering, this story is written a lot better than my other fic!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love all of my reviewers! You review, I reply! **

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

---

Chapter 1:  
Look out LeBlanc! Paine's in town!

My lips couldn't help curling into a slight smile as I gazed at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Even I - the black leather clad warrior that I am - had to admitt Rikku and Yuna had done an amazing job on my makeup. And by amazing, I mean downright _perfect - _everything from the mascara to the lipstick was applied with care and precision. I noted the colour selection for future reference - for once in my life I didn't look like some skeleton out for world domination - and even went so far as to write it down on a piece of paper that I had pulled out from Rikku's diary. Oh, and if you're wondering why I have her diary,_ ask her where my chocobo plushie is._

This whole thing started when Yuna and Rikku came up with one of their amazingly clever plans that normally end up with us in the path of a crazed aeon or down some big, deep, dark, _damp,_ and normally ratherdifficult to get out of hole. Their plan was quite simple and straight forward: one girl would get ready first and the other two would choose her outfit and do her makeup and such, then we switch until all three of us have been... _beautified_? - I think that was the word Yuna used to describe it ..._have_ _to remember to check that one up in a dictionary sometime._ ...And another thing, you had to wear what the other two chose for you, regardless.

So, as I said, I was quite happily standing there, examining my beauty in the mirror, when a bright smile and pair of blinding green eyes appeared behind me in the reflection. So, naturally, I jumped backwards, colliding with the Al Bhed and sending her flying backwards into the white-tiled bathroom wall. Lucky for me the fact that she was standing behind me - even though she was doing so on tip-toe - gave me a chance to get my balance back, and then I in turn got to laugh at the form of Rikku, sprawled inelegantly on the bathroom floor.

"You meanie!" She pouted, pointing an accusing finger at me. "You pushed me over!"

"Whatever, Rikku." I laughed, shaking off the pout and 'finger-of-death' with a wave of my hand. "Now, have you and Yuna chosen my outfit yet? You've taken long enough."

At this point I knew I had said or done something wrong because her pout was transformed into an evil smile. I also knew that when Rikku starts smiling like that, most people with half a brain run, but, sadly, this option was not open to me as she was right next to the door - the only exit. The only thing standing between me and my getaway was a lunatic. _Oh, joy._

Literally jumping from her position on the floor the blonde stood, and moved to stand infront of the doorway. Rikku was already in her outfit, makeup and her hair had been styled. The rather long black dress she was wearing complimented her shape beautifully, her makeup was pretty good, but her hair was... breath-taking - I can think of no other way to describe my master piece.

That was when Yuna popped up behind her cousin, the same sadistic glint present in her bi-coloured eyes. _Ah, cred._

"Now Paine, this is the last step in the... beautifying process." Yuna smiled, faking innocence - which was rather odd, she normally radiated innocence.

"Yeah, the last step," Rikku agreed.

"I want no part of this if you two are going to act like petty children." I stated firmly, crossing my arms infront of my chest in protest. "So..." _The dreaded question..._" Are you going to act like civilised Spirans?"

"Depends." They said in unison.

"On what?"

"If you'll wear this dress..." Yuna reached from behind the door and grabbed something, before pulling the something into clear view. Let's just say it was a _very_ short something...

"I won't wear it! Choose something else! I refuse-"

They silenced me by simply holding up the contract that we had all signed regarding the previously explained 'plan'. There, in the bottom left corner was my name - my _signature_ - right on the dotted line.

My mind reached the obvious conclusion: they had planned it.

I stared blankly at the unbelievably short black dress that the two she-devil-wannabes had chosen for me. I shuddered.

Taking the dress in hand I stepped out of the bathroom, a grim expression on my face - this was worse than the death march for me. I could feel their eyes on me... their minds laughing at my pain! ..I swear I'll get my revenge.

I walked into my room, closed the door -locked it. Then, with all the speed I could muster I got changed into the... thing. I discarded the clothes I had been wearing on my bed, in a nice messy pile.

_Time to bite the bullet..._

I unlocked the wooden door and pushed it ajar slowly, hoping that I would wake up any second now and this whole ordeal would have been some horrible, horrible dream - sorry, did I say dream? I _meant_ nightmare.

"Look out LeBlanc! Paine's in town tonight!" Came two voices from down the hall, I could tell they had been laughing - their voices were higher than usual.

"Shut up." I told them simply, pulling the bottom of the skin-tight black dress down so it actually covered my... more _private_ places. "The cab's outside, so let's go."_ I hope it's outside..._

"Oo, someone's not a very happy bunny!" chirped Rikku, I gave her a patented death-glare as I exited Yuna's town house, still atempting to pull the monstrostity of a dress down.


End file.
